The Mysterious Persion*~
by aLlYiz
Summary: This fan fiction is about Cardcaptor Sakura's adventure after she confesses her love to Li Showron.
1. The Amusement Park Date

-The Mysterious Person-   
  
"Syaoran, I love you the most," says Sakura crying.   
Syaoran just stares...while Sakura cries harder.   
After a long pause, "Yeah...same here"   
Sakura gasps and smiles, "I'm coming!!!"   
"Shouldn't you wait till everything is back to normal again??"   
"I don't want to wait!!!" yells Sakura while she jumps across the clock tower.   
  
~Everything is back to normal~   
  
Li and Sakura walk down the stairs or the clock tower hugging.   
They return to the pink festival. They greet Madison and everyone else.   
"WHAT??? I MISSED ALL THE ACTION...AND SAKURA'S FIRST LOVE CONFESSION???" screams Madison.   
"I'm afraid so," said Sakura.   
Sakura and Li walk home together. When the reach Sakura's house they decide to meet at the amusement park the next day.   
  
~Next morning~   
  
"AAHH!!! I'm going to be late for my date with Syaoran!!!" screams Sakura hysterically.   
Tori walks in, "Good morning squirt...did u sleep well??? WAIT A MINUTE!!! DID I JUST HEAR THAT YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH THE BRAT???!!!"   
"yes..." says Sakura shyly.   
"Okay...whatever squirt...breakfast is downstairs," replies Tori as he leaves the room.   
"I'm hungry...bring me some cotton candy from the amusement park when you get back," says Kero.   
"Okay Kero...stop blabbing or else ill be really late...and I wont remember to get you cotton candy!!" says Sakura.   
"Okay, Okay!!! GEEZ!!"   
Sakura runs downstairs and eats all of her breakfast in one gulp and runs out the door.   
Tori sighs, "She's in a rush."   
  
~At the amusement park~   
  
"IM SOOO SORRY I'M LATE!!!! I SLEPT IN AGAIN BECAUSE I COULDN'T GO TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU!!"   
"It's okay...as long as you're here with me...I'm happy," smiles Syaoran.   
"Let's go," says Sakura while pulling Syaoran along.   
(This reminds me of Meilin)   
"OOO this is wonderful!! Madison isn't here with her camera!!"   
--What the two didn't know was that...Meilin, Madison, and Madison's camera were following them wherever they went!!!--   
Li and Sakura went on the Ferris wheel, one of the few rides Li didn't puke on!!   
"Aren't they romantic??? I'm glad I brought my camera!!" said Madison with stars in her eyes.   
"You'll never change Madison," said Meilin sighing.   
As Li and Sakura were about to kiss, they sensed something, not quite like a Clowcard, but something with evil powers...   
*TO BE CONTINUED* 


	2. Minamotsaki-A New Villian?

They got off the Ferris wheel as fast as they could.   
"This reminds me of the time we were trying to capture the HOPE CARD," exclaimed Sakura   
"I know... but...I'm not sure what it is this time..." said Li   
"We need to do something fast, because people are starting to disappear!!!"   
"Right!! We should split up"   
"NO!!! I don't want to lose you again!!!"   
"If we want to find out who or what it is and to save everyone, we need to split up!!"   
"If we must..."   
"Okay..."   
This kiss...a long kiss   
"I promise, we'll get through this and save everyone!!" yelled Li   
Li goes one way, while Sakura goes the other.   
They searched until Sakura yelled, "HELP!!!"   
Syaoran runs to rescue Sakura. He sees her floating in the air, unable to get down.   
"Sakura, what happened??" Li questioned.   
"I don't know...I was walking searching for the source...and all of a sudden, something happened and now I'm floating 5 feet off the ground!!"   
Just then, a person appeared from the shadows.   
"Hello Li and Sakura," said the mysterious person   
"WHO ARE YOU???" Sakura and Li yell at the same time   
"Me? My name is Minamotsaki," said Minamotsaki calmly and evily   
"LET ME DOWN!!!" screamed Sakura   
"If you wish," said Minamotsaki   
Sakura came down with a PLOP!!!   
"OUCH!!!"   
"You okay Sakura?" asked Li   
"Yeah"   
"I'm here to take your cards, so hand them over," demanded Minamotsaki   
"Never, they are my cards, I was the chosen cards mistress," said Sakura   
"I promise, if you hand them over now, I'll let you go unharmed," bribed Minamotsaki   
"No!!!"   
"I'm giving you one last chance!!! If u don't hand them over, you'll never see your friends again!!! Lemme see..."   
She raises her hand and Sakura sees Madison and Meilin trapped in a force field.   
"NO!!! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!!!"   
Madison and Meilin disappeared.   
  
Key of Clow,   
Power of Magic,   
Power of Light,   
Surrender the wand,   
The Force Ignite!   
Release!   
(sOrRy...I dOn'T kNow tHe nEw iNcAnTaTiOn yEt!!!)   
  
"HAHA!!!! Your little Li is next"   
Sakura runs to Li.   
"I won't let her take you from me again!!"   
"You must, or the whole town will disappear," said Li   
  
"FIREY RELEASE!!!"   
  
"Your Firey is useless against me...HEHEHE!!!"   
  
"WATERY RELEASE!!!"   
  
"HAHA...this is going to take all day..."   
  
"What can I do?" thinks Sakura   
  
*To Be Continued* 


End file.
